


The Heart Of A Friend

by Ithildin



Series: Echoes the Sea [20]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Vin Reads Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin looks toward the future and discovers that dreams can be reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set two days after "Silk and Firecrackers", and wasn't supposed to be a Vin POV story, but the pesky devil managed to wrangle it somehow. He's been hanging around Ezra too much.

  
_New Mexico Territory, Autumn, 1867_

The afternoon sun hung in the western sky, its golden light warming the cool wind blowing down from the Organ Mountains to the north. It had been a fine autumn so far, and Vin had every expectation that the weather two days hence would be perfect for Chris and Charlotte's wedding. Pushing his hat farther back on his head, he surveyed the arch that they were constructing in the back garden for the ceremony. It would be finished by the end of the day; or it would if there were less chattering and bickering and more work getting done.

"It's crooked, Ezra! Surely even you can see that," Cecily scolded from her perch on the low fence that edged the rose garden.

Vin stifled a chuckle at the peeved look on his friend's face. Cecily had been _supervising_ the work, with most of her suggestions and complaints directed at her brother.

Turning, Ezra waved the hammer in his hand at her in exasperation. "Since it appears I am unable to meet your exacting standards, Cecily, perhaps you'd care to take over?"

Tossing her head, she sniffed. "Really, Ezra, a lady does not engage in menial labour."

Vin snickered, while Buck, at the top of the ladder, almost lost his balance as he started to laugh uproariously.

"Gee, pard, that sounds kinda familiar," Buck pointed out, breathless from laughter.

"Do not even start, Buck," Ezra warned.

The big man placed a palm against his chest protesting his innocence and Ezra rolled his eyes.

"I am sure there must be tasks in the house more suitable to your ladylike sensibilities," Ezra said pointedly. "There is a wedding the day after tomorrow, you might recall?"

"I prefer being outdoors, breathing in the fresh air," she said lightly. "And the view is so much more pleasing, after all." The last was said with a brilliant smile, a smile Vin realized was directed at him.

Vin returned the smile, thinking his view weren't so bad neither, while Ezra sighed long-sufferingly. Vin knew it was all for show; despite the nearly constant bickering and teasing, Cecily and his good friend loved each other dearly. They might not be related by blood, but they were kin in their heart and soul. It had been twelve years since they had last seen one another, but after three days together, you would have never known they'd spent so much time apart, instantly falling back into the rapport of a childhood raised lovingly together under Charlotte's roof.

"Perhaps you might find the strength within yourself to help me serve refreshments, Cecily," Charlotte said wryly, walking towards them carrying a tray with a pitcher and glasses.

Cecily, startled by her mother's sudden appearance, jumped to her feet, suddenly looking more like a chastened little girl than the poised woman she was. "Let me take that, Mama," she said meekly, removing the tray from Charlotte's hands. She shot a glare at Ezra as he chortled at her sudden change in attitude.

"Thank you, dear." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully at Ezra who immediately stopped laughing at his sister, much to Vin's amusement. "I thought you gentlemen might like something to drink and a bite to eat."

"You are a jewel of a woman," Buck told her as he climbed down the ladder. "If Chris don't treat you right, you know where to find me!"

"A brief respite would be most welcome, dear cousin." Ezra paused, and then added, "Especially for those of us who have actually been labouring these many hours." Cecily ignored him.

Vin saw that the tray held a plate of sandwiches as Cecily set it down on a nearby table. As hungry as he suddenly realized he was, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment at the lack of confectionary.

"Have no fear, Vin," Charlotte said with a grin, "there are cookies baking in the oven."

Now it was Vin's turn to look startled as it appeared she had read his mind. Shaking his head ruefully, he took his friends resulting laughter good-naturedly. "Mighty thoughtful of you ma'am," he said with a small smile. Cecily eyes danced as she handed Vin a mug of beer. "Thanks, Miss Cecily."

Soon, they were all eating the food Charlotte had provided and drinking beer; even Cecily. Vin had never taken her for the kind of gal who would drink a beer, and found himself surprised all over again at Ezra's sister. The young widow wasn't like any woman he'd ever met before, and he'd been hard pressed to think of anything but her these last three days.

"Vin?" Charlotte's voice said from next to him. He suddenly realized that this was the second time she'd said his name. _Stop yer woolgathering, boy!_

"Ma'am?" He groaned inwardly at the knowing smile in her eyes. It was as if she knew exactly what, no…who he'd been thinking about. Unable to stop himself, he glanced quickly over at Cecily, who was refilling Buck's glass, his breath catching when he realized she'd been looking his way as well.

Flustered, he reminded himself to pay attention to what Charlotte was saying. If anything, she appeared to be even more amused than she had been before, which did nothing to calm his nerves. "I was hoping you could give me a hand in the house?"

He bobbed his head. "Be happy to, Mz Black."

 

\---------------------------@@@---------------------------

 

"Thank you for taking the time to escort Cecily out to Bitterroot Canyon this morning," Charlotte said as she led Vin into her wood paneled study. "She's very pleased with the painting she was able to begin."

"Were my pleasure, ma'am." And it had been. He'd practically leapt at the chance to take Charlotte's daughter out to some of his favourite spots so she could paint. While Cecily had painted, Vin had been inspired to write a poem. A poem she had somehow convinced him to read to her. He still wasn't sure how it had happened, but when he was with her he didn't feel uneducated or backward. In her company, Vin felt a sense of possibility that was as heady as a fine spring day when the wildflowers bloomed, turning the harsh desert into a colour-drenched dream.

Hell, he knew it was crazy; they'd only known one another a few days after all, but he was already past halfway to loving her. And maybe, just maybe, she had feelings for him as well. Vin was almost afraid to allow himself to hope. He didn't think anything could have brought more joy to his heart than the incipient clearing of his name and being out from under the bounty on his head. But he realized he'd been wrong that moment he'd found himself inexplicably kissing the back of her hand when Ezra had first introduced them.

"The falls there are lovely," she commented as they walked across the room. "Chris took me out several times when we were courting." Glancing at him sidelong, she added, "It's a very romantic spot."

Before he could reply she motioned him to take a seat. "I hope you'll forgive me the small deception, Vin, but I needed a pretext to speak with you privately. The children are possessed of an insatiable curiosity, I'm afraid." It was clear she wasn't talking about her young'uns. Smiling, she sat down on the settee next to him. "Adulthood has done nothing to quench that trait, I'm afraid."

She wanted to talk to him in private? Vin's gut clenched, thinking back to how this conversation had started, and a cold certainty settled over him. Charlotte was going to tell him that he wasn't a proper suitor for her oldest daughter. She was obviously aware he had feelings for Cecily; hell, he'd been acting like a lovesick calf. How could she not? And even if Charlotte hadn't noticed, Ezra would have told her. He'd noted Vin's interest in his sister that first meeting in front of the hotel. Charlotte might consider Vin a friend, but what mother would want a man like him for her beloved child? And who could blame her? Just because he soon wouldn't be a marked man didn't mean he had anything to offer a woman, especially not a woman like Cecily Desjardins. He'd been a damn fool to even contemplate the idea! How long would it have been before Ezra had taken him aside to warn him off? Just because you rode with a man and called him friend didn't mean you were good enough for a man's sister, he thought bitterly as a shadow fell over his heart.

"S'all right, ma'am," Vin began stiffly, forestalling Charlotte's words, "I understand. Man like me ain't got no right settin' his sights on something so fine." He gripped his hat tightly in his hands. "You got no cause ta worry." Standing, he looked down at his boots, not wanting to see the pity in Charlotte's eyes. "Promised Miss Cecily I'd take her back to the falls in the mornin'. P'raps you could make my apologies to her."

"Sit down, Mr. Tanner," Charlotte's normally gentle voice commanded in a tone that required obedience.

Startled, Vin did as she ordered, falling back onto the settee. "Ma'am—"

"Not one more word, Vin, not one more word," she warned, her ice blue eyes snapping. "I do not want to ever hear you speak that way again, do you hear?"

He shook his head dumbly, having no idea what had made her so angry.

Reaching over, she took his hand, and her expression softened. "Vin, any mother with two licks of sense would be thrilled to have you court her daughter."

Bewildered by her words, he just sat there, his mind racing, trying to take in what she had just said. "But, I thought…." He looked down at his hat, realizing he'd twisted at it so much it was practically unrecognizable.

"You thought I'd taken you aside to warn you away from Cecily," she finished for him.

Nodding, he didn't look up. Charlotte's fingers, grasping his chin firmly, forced him to meet her gaze. "Vin Tanner, you are a fine man, and your mother would be so very proud of you. You are loyal, steadfast, compassionate, and true. My dear young friend, you are as a knight of old, and don't you _ever_ forget that." She patted his cheek before withdrawing her hand. "Why, Vin? Why would you think so little of yourself?"

His heart warmed at the genuine concern in her question. "Spent a lot of years not trustin', not being trusted;" he began haltingly. "Can be hard not falling back on old ways of thinking. Feeling like you're not good enough for decent folk. Last two years I been learning that ain't always so, that I can belong somewhere."

"But?" she asked quietly.

Taking a deep breath, his blue eyes met hers. "But I s'pose there's still a place deep down inside me that thinks it can all be took away. That I'll be on my own again, not remembered'ner missed." Vin was startled when he suddenly found himself in her embrace, her arms holding him tight.

"Oh, child," she said sadly, "please know that is not true, nor will it ever be."

He felt a wave of emotion crest over him at her words and her touch. It had been a real long time since he'd been hugged like this; hell, probably not since his ma had died, he realized. He also realized he liked the feeling of comfort and affection, reinforcing Charlotte's words that he did belong and was needed.

"I'll try'n remember that," he told her as she released him, his throat thick with emotion.

"You do that," she said briskly, patting his knee, attempting to lighten the mood. "I'm not sure I shouldn't be offended by your lack of faith in me."

Vin felt equal measures of relief and trepidation. Then he laughed, feeling as if the day had dawned all over again. "Real sorry about that, ma'am," he said contritely.

"And so you should be! After everything we've been through together, all that you have done for me and for Ezra; the friendship you share with Chris. Don't you know, Vin, that I already think of you as family? That morning you blackmailed me into letting you travel with me to Bisbee, your fate was sealed." Her eyes twinkled, at odds with her stern tone.

A grin tugged at his lips as she squeezed his hand. "Sorry, Mz Black," he repeated his apology.

She shook her head, sighing. "Do you think you might call me Charlotte? It's time, don't you think? After all, in two days, it will be Mrs. Larabee, and it would be silly after all this for you to not use my given name."

Now his grin was fully formed. "Think I can manage that…Charlotte."

 

\---------------------------@@@---------------------------

  



	2. Chapter 2

  
"Now that we've settled that," Charlotte said dryly, "perhaps you'd care to know the actual reason I wished to speak with you?"

Vin nodded. "Reckon I would."

She picked up a small leather bound book from the low table in front of them and cradled it in her hands. "I believe we have established just how much you mean to me, Vin. But in case you still have doubts, there are things that need saying." Pausing, she fingered the well worn cover of the book in her hands, seemingly lost in some distant memory. Then she visibly gathered herself. "I know you are not a man who values material possessions, so I wish to give you something with meaning. A gift from my heart to yours, demonstrating my deep regard for you and for our friendship." She pressed the volume into his hands. "Therefore, I wish you to have this."

There was a power to the moment, Vin realized. It was not just her words, or the intensity of her gaze. What he held in his hands contained something far beyond the leather cover and the pages in between. He felt as if Charlotte had gifted him with a piece of her soul and he was reminded keenly of his time amongst the Comanche. This was not something he'd ever thought to experience here in this very proper setting with the woman who was to marry his best friend two days hence. There were moments when Charlotte and Ezra's Immortal nature flashed across his awareness like dry lightening on a bright summer's day. This was one of those moments.

Carefully, he opened the book, and saw an inscription in faded ink:

_All my love for all our tomorrows._

T.W.

 

"It was a gift from someone I loved very much once upon a time," she explained at his questioning look. "A book of poems by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow; I believe you will like them."

"Charlotte, I can't take something so precious from you," he protested, seeing an old grief in her eyes.

She shook her head. "No, Vin, that is exactly why I wish you to have it. It is a time for new beginnings, and part of that is letting go of the past. I loved Tim with all my heart, was going to marry him, but he was torn from me by violence. I will always remember the love we shared, but now, I give my heart to another, so I entrust this to you, as I have entrusted what is most precious to me to your care."

"Ezra," he whispered.

Nodding, she smiled gently. "I have known from the moment I first set eyes on him all those years ago in Richmond, when Maude left him on my doorstep, that one day, I would have to let him go. That is the way of it for our kind. But, dearest Vin, knowing that he has you for a friend, someone he trusts to watch out for him, no matter what, has eased my heart more than you can ever know. Trust does not come easy to me, even less so to Ezra, and yet you hold ours."

Vin found himself once more overwhelmed by emotion. He saw a future open before him, like a vista from high in the desert, which he never could have imagined two years ago: the love of family, belonging and acceptance, after so many long and empty years spent alone and wary.

"I'll take care of him, don't you worry none," he assured her. "He won't never have to ride alone as long as there's breath in my body. That, I swear to you, Charlotte; my word as a Tanner."

"I know you will, Vin." She squeezed his hand. "After all, I am not wearing black this day, and Ezra is still here to walk me down the aisle two days hence."

"Ma'am…Charlotte," he began, his mind racing. Did she know? God only knew the woman was as sharp as a tack and seemed to have the ability to snatch secrets from outta thin air. Damned inconvenient talent if you asked him. Ez and him hadn't even outright told Chris what had happened at the duel two weeks ago, not wanting the man to be in the position of having to lie to his betrothed.

Seeming to sense his inner turmoil, she shushed him. "It matters not what I may or may not be aware of, Vin. Whatever secrets you and Ezra share are yours alone, I assure you. Only know that I trusted you to do what needed doing, and you did not fail that trust."

He nodded sharply, exhaling a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. She knew, or at least suspected, but she wasn't mad, much to his relief. In fact, her reaction was just the opposite of what he would have anticipated. Not only wasn't she angry, but it seemed as if she'd expected him to act all along. Didn't that beat all? Seemed they'd all sold her short, including Chris. He chuckled to himself.

"Something amuses you?" Her question made him realize that he must have actually laughed aloud.

Eyes twinkling, he smiled broadly. "Just thinking you'll be keepin' Chris on his toes once you're wed is all."

"Is that so?" She quirked an eyebrow. "I will have you know, Mr. Tanner, that I am the most demure and meek of women and I cannot possibly imagine how you would conceive such an idea," she said archly, her lips twitching with suppressed merriment.

"Iffn you say so, ma'am," he replied with a wink.

"Alas, you have found me out." Now she was smiling. "But fair warning, Vin; many of my most grievous character flaws are Cecily's as well. So take this as a glimpse of what your future may hold."

"Ain't convinced they're flaws, Charlotte," he objected lightly.

"I shall be certain to remind you of that after a few weeks of closer acquaintance with my daughter," she promised him with a smirk. Turning her attention back to the book in his hand, she pointed. "I have a poem marked that I was hoping you would read aloud."

Vin swallowed nervously at her request. He'd been getting better at his reading, but still felt inadequate. Ezra'd lent him volumes of poetry before, but they were usually so full of highfalutin words that he could rarely make heads nor tails of them.

"Please, Vin?" she said quietly.

Nodding, he opened the book to where the ribbon bookmark had been placed, Charlotte patiently waiting while he read it over. Relieved, he saw that it was in plain English, which heartened him considerably. Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath and began to read.

_ I shot an arrow into the air,  
It fell to earth, I knew not where;  
For, so swiftly it flew, the sight  
Could not follow it in its flight._

I breathed a song into the air,  
It fell to earth, I knew not where;  
For who has sight so keen and strong,  
That it can follow the flight of song?

Long, long afterward, in an oak  
I found the arrow, still unbroke;  
And the song, from beginning to end,  
I found again in the heart of a friend.

 

Finishing, he gently closed the book, his thoughts intent on the words he had just read. If he hadn't understood what she'd been trying to tell him before, he did now.

"Would be on the trail, looking up at the stars at night, thinkin' there was a whole world out there that I weren't never going to know. Didn't ever suppose that words could bring that world to me, but mighty glad I found out."

"And your words will one day bring that world to others," she told him.

Not long ago, Vin would have immediately disagreed, but things had changed – he'd changed. "You reckon so?"

"I am certain of it."

"Hafta say, I like the idea that my poems might make a difference to someone I won't ever know." He pondered the thought, nodding contentedly as the possibility took root.

"Tim would have liked you very much," she said, her voice touched with fond sadness.

"Wouldn't mind knowin' some about him, iffn you'd like to tell me," he offered gently.

She tilted her head, remembering. "He loved poetry and books, and was insatiably curious about everything around him. He could tell you about every tree and flower that you saw during a Sunday walk in the woods, and every constellation in the heavens when night fell. He felt injustice keenly and was passionate about righting the wrongs of the world." Brushing at her skirt absently, she paused, then said, "While Timothy is his namesake, it is in Jess I see him most strongly; he and his uncle would have been kindred spirits."

Vin chuckled, nodding. He'd taken Charlotte's middle child out with him on the trail more than once, and Jess had a thousand questions about everything under the sun. The boy aimed to be a doctor, and Vin knew he'd be a fine one.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"He was murdered; we all were." Biting at her lower lip, she shook her head. "I met Tim's brother, Jessup, at an abolitionist meeting, and he introduced me to Tim. Jessup and his wife Leah were true believers in the movement, and through them I became involved in the Underground Railroad. A night came that we were found out, though I will always believe we were betrayed." She swallowed, taking a steadying breath. "When it was all over, I had lost Tim, and the children had lost their parents. I gathered them up, changed our names, and brought us west."

"I'm sorry." His voice was heavy with compassion and empathy.

"So am I, Vin. Even being Immortal didn't allow me to save them. I was helpless and my friends and my betrothed were brutally cut down. I will always feel that I failed them."

Vin put a hand on her shoulder. "Weren't nothing you could have done, you know that."

"Perhaps, but I shall always feel a sense of responsibility. I knew things were getting more and more dangerous, but Tim did not share my fear. My love for him kept me from pressing the matter. Maybe things would have been different if I had."

He had no answer for that, because he knew he'd feel the same in her place. He was also coming to realize that there was a deeper connection between Chris and Charlotte than he had been aware of. Both of them suffered the guilt of the ones left to go on living, and he wondered if she'd ever really had a chance to grieve. She'd had to stay strong for Jemma, Timothy, and Jess, moving the orphaned children across the harsh trail west. Little time for her to deal with the loss of the man she'd been going to marry.

"Chris heals your heart, like you do his." It wasn't a question; it was something he knew deep in his bones.

"I tried to resist the connection between us, God knows I did," she said ruefully. "Chris walks a path beset with danger, and I had no desire to once more have the life of the man I loved cut short by violence. But, in the end, the hurt in our souls found comfort and empathy and that yearning to be whole could not be denied no matter my fears."

Silence fell, the time measured by the steady beat from the grandfather clock in the corner of the study.

Finally Vin stirred, shaking himself from his reverie. "Hafta say," his lips curled slyly, "that's mighty heartening ta hear."

"Is it now?"

"Sure is; heck if fallin' in love can a'fear even an Immortal, makes it a might less daunting for the rest of us," he opined.

Charlotte's ringing laughter dispelled the last of the gloom that had gathered round them. "I assure you, Vin, that love is a terrifying prospect no matter how old one might be. By the same token, I can also say the rewards for overcoming that fear are immeasurable."

"Good ta know, 'cus I aim to find out for myself real soon now." Gone was the trepidation of earlier. He knew that a future with Cecily was not guaranteed; if anything the odds were against them. Whilst love might not be enough to overcome the ocean of differences between them, he was going to give it his damndest regardless.

Charlotte took her hands in his. "And nothing would bring me more joy, Vin. May your song find a home in the heart of the one you love."

End

 

_Notes: the poem Vin reads is called 'The Arrow and the Song' by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. The events surrounding the duel referred to can be found in [](http://strangevisitor7.livejournal.com/profile)[**strangevisitor7**](http://strangevisitor7.livejournal.com/)'s story, [Each Must Know His Part](http://strangevisitor7.livejournal.com/153001.html). _


End file.
